Mark interrupted
by Tygar503
Summary: Mark is home alone and wants to do what he loves but is soon interrupted


Mark walked into his home he had just come home from school, Mark saw a note on the fridge he went over and read it, it said "Boys me and your father are going out with friends and we will be gone until 10pm"

This made mark happy he was alone and would most likely be alone for a hour, Mark instantly knew what he wanted to do the thing he had wanted to do all day he quickly went to his parent's room and looked under their bed looking for what he wanted he saw it and grabbed it, it was a 12 inch dildo

He took it into his bedroom and placed it on his bed he quickly stripeed his clothes off and grabbed some lube he kept hidden in the closet

Mark sat on his bed opening the bottle of lube Mark got on his hands and knees facing the wall he then proceeded to coat his fingers with lube, afterwards he slowly inserted a finger into his asshole and he started to finger himself for a bit before adding another finger and soon another finger until he was ready for the dildo he slowly inserted the dildo inside him he started to moan as he slowly fucked himself

Mark looked down kept moaning as he fucked himself with 8 of the 12 inches this happened for 5 mins before he felt a arm on his arm, the arm pulled the dildo out of his ass,

Mark's heart pounded like a jackhammer he was terrified he has just been caught but before he could think of how he would explain it he felt something in his ass it couldn't be the dildo as it was in hand.

He realized it was someone's penis it felt about the same size as the dildo he in him, he realized if this person was fucking mark then mark wouldnt get in trouble for what he was doing he started to moan again

Mark Raised his head to look straight ahead and saw there was a naked guy in front of him he only saw him from the waist down he thought if he was getting fucked he might as well suck some dick so he wrapped his lips around the 7 inch cock and gave his first blowjob

"Oh Fuck, you are so good at this" the guy Mark was blowing said, Mark instantly stopped and took the dick out of his mouth, he looked up to see his older brother Randy's face

"Wait, you are who I have been blowing?" Mark asked

"Yeah and you didn't seem to mind it a few seconds ago" Randy replied

"Yeah, but what if brad walks in on us?" Mark questioned

"Who do you think is in your ass right now?" Randy laughed as he pointed to the side of the bed where there was a mirror facing the bed Mark looked and saw 3 naked bodies one belonged to him, the one infront of him was Randy and the one behind him with a cock in Mark's ass was Brad Mark looked at this for a second before thinking "oh well" and then resumed blowing Randy

The bedroom become a chorus of moans and sounds of skin hitting skin eventually Both Randy and Brad Climaxed inside of Mark

Mark got up and grabbed his underwear, he went to put it on before brad stopped him

"Mark its only 4:30pm we all know mom and dad wont be here till 10pm, so you could get dressed now or the three of us could have sex for a few hours" Brad calmly stated

Mark thought about this for a second before dropping his underwear and going on his knees in front of Brad, Mark grabbed Brads Dick and jerked him to full hardness before wrapping his lips around Brads 8 inch Tool and blowing him

Randy went behind mark laid down on his back he raised Mark's Ass and slowly slide himself under Mark, Mark stopped sucking brad off for a moment while he wondered what Randy was doing he stopped wondering when Randy Started to lower Mark's ass and eventually Randy's dick was inside Mark, Mark rode Randy's erection before continuing to suck off Brad

"Shit Randy he sucks dick almost as good as you do" Brad stated

Mark took the dick out of his mouth before responding with "Wait, you guys have been having sex with each other?"

"Yeah dude, its been happening for quite some time, Me and Brad have had fun with our brotherly bonding" Randy laughed

"Glad i could join this brotherly bonding time" Mark said before continuing to blow Brad and ride Randy's cock

Soon after Brad shot his load into Mark's mouth he took his dick out before placing his cock in Randy's Willing mouth and getting a blowjob from Randy

"Don't swallow my cum yet mark" Brad said to his youngest brother as he got sucked off by his younger brother

Almost at the exact same second Brad shot his cum into Randy's Mouth, Mark shot his load onto the floor and Randy shot his load into Mark's hole

Mark got off of randy and turned around and french kissed Randy, both boys having Brad's sperm in their mouth before both swallowing Brad's seed and all three of them laid on the bed

"So...do you two go on dates or something?" Mark asked

"Nope it is not a 'i want to date you' thing its more of a 'i am horny, you are horny, so lets have sex' kinda things" Randy said

"Yeah like we are not like exclusive i can have sex wifh other people so can Randy and so can you" Brad added

"Good cause i am planning to have a bunch more sex with you two" Marked stated

"Thats great this means you won't have to use mom's dildo in your ass again" Brad said

"Well he can use it when we aren't home, kind of like how i still use it when Brad is not home" Randy replied

"You use mom's dildo?"

Randy nodded and said "yeah i probably use it more then mom does"

"All this talk is making me Horny, Randy come fuck me one last time today" Mark said as he got on his hands and knees and waited for Randy to start fucking his ass and when this happened Mark looked to the side and saw that while he was getting his ass fucked by Randy, Randy was getting pounded by Brad

Randy smiled getting his ass fucked while fucking an ass was his dream it was the best

The End

A/N: this is my first non AM smut hope you liked it, also if you have any suggestions then leave a review on any of my work or pm me

PS: i am sorry this took longer then expected, when i had this idea i had two shows in mind, Home improvement and Malcolm in the middle, eventually i decided on Home Improvement


End file.
